memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Badlands, Part IV
| author=Susan Wright| miniseries=The Badlands, Book Two| published=1999| format=Paperback| date=50502.4 (2373)| ISBN=ISBN 067103958X| }} Publisher's description Located perilously near the Cardassian border, the turbulent region of space known as the Badlands has been an interstellar hazard to navigation, for at least two generations. Many starships have been lost amidst its violent plasma storms, but the true danger may only be beginning! Armed with Janeway's hard-won knowledge, Captain Benjamin Sisko must deal with the exposed threat once and for all. But first the U.S.S. Defiant must battle both the Dominion and the Romulan Empire for control of an unleashed power source that could devastate the entire Alpha Quadrant! Synopsis ''2373, stardate 50502.4 (between "For the Uniform" and "In Purgatory's Shadow")— Following the capture of Michael Eddington and the discovery of their hidden Terikof base, the Maquis threat is largely considered to be ended. Odo is still reeling following the death of the baby changeling and seeks answers to how it was lethally irradiated. He learns that the infant was found near the Terikof Belt and was struck by the tetryon shockwave and he fears for any other floating changeling infants. He convinces Sisko to undertake a mission to end this threat as well. The changeling who has replaced Dr. Bashir observes everything with keen interest. Romulan centurion Seylok celebrates his rise to command of the scoutship Bokra. He is ordered to capture the rogue AQS and shoot it into the Bajoran wormhole, destabilizing the passage and thwarting any Dominion advances into the Alpha Quadrant. Both the Defiant and the Bokra arrive at the Badlands at roughly the same time, but the scoutship is heavily damaged by the usual shockwave, and the Defiant renders aid. The Bashir changeling learns of Seylok's mission and sabotages his containment device. Repairs to the Bokra are completed, and both ships attempt to complete their missions; the Romulans destroy the Defiant s free-flaoting graviton array, then use their own folded-space transporter to capture the AQS. Weyoun journeys through the wormhole to finalize negotiations for Cardassia's entry into the Dominion. However, when he learns that Federation and Romulan starships have met in the Badlands, he fears a new alliance between the two powers and arranges to secretly observe them from within the nearby Kamiat Nebula. However, the Jem’Hadar ships are discovered when the Bokra retreats through the nebula and a battle ensues. The Bokra is destroyed, releasing the AQS on a trajectory through heavily populated Federation space, where it will cause widespread distortions and radiation. The Defiant salvages the Romulan transporter platform and delivers it outside of our galaxy where it is no longer a threat. References Characters :Julian Bashir • Julian Bashir (Changeling) • Jadzia Dax • Dukat • Jabak • Janok • Kira Nerys • Leeta • Martok • Mikhail • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Retal • Rom • Sanders • Seylok • Benjamin Sisko • Enabran Tain • Teo • Varak • Weyoun • Worf • Kasidy Yates Torias Dax • Defor • Michael Eddington • Elim Garak • Hab • Kathryn Janeway • Nilani Kahn • Geordi La Forge • Mora Pol • Kirayoshi O'Brien • Tomalak • Winn Adami Starships and vehicles :Bokra (Romulan scoutship) • ( ) • Jem'Hadar fighter • • • • • Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Badlands • Bajoran wormhole/Celestial Temple • Deep Space 9 • Demilitarized Zone • Gamma Quadrant • Internment Camp 371 • Kamiat Nebula • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Terikof Belt Bajor • B'hala • Earth • Founders' homeworld • Gamma 12 outpost • Great Pulsar • Meezan IV • Omarion Nebula • Pelosis III • Romulus • Starfleet Headquarters • Wormhole relay station Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Breen • Caldonian • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Romulan • Trill • Vorta Iconian • Prophets • Terillion • Vulcan States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Cardassian Guard • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Founder • Great Link • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Tal Shiar • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Institute of Science • Bajoran Ministry of Commerce Science and technology :artificial quantum singularity • black hole • cloaking device • cytoplasm • electroplasma tap • folded-space transporter • fusion generator • genetic resequencing • graviton generator • holosuite • isogenic enzyme • ketracel-white • molecular scalpel • morphogenic matrix • nebula • neutrino • photon torpedo • quantum singularity • sensor shadow • subspace • subspace inversion • tetryon • tetryon radiation • verteron • virtual display device • warp drive • weather control Ranks and titles :centurion • Emissary of the Prophets • first • Praetor • sublieutenant Other references :Antwerp Conference • Battle of the Omarion Nebula • dabo • darts • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • latinum • Les Misérables • par'machkai • raktajino • Romulan-Vulcan War • vorson Appendices Related stories * * * * * * * External link * Connections Badlands, Part IV, The